Cloud architectures are used in cloud computing and cloud storage systems for offering infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS) cloud services. Examples of cloud architectures include the VMware vCloud Director® cloud architecture software, AmazonEC2™ web service, and OpenStack™ open source cloud computing service. IaaS cloud service is a type of cloud service that provides access to physical and/or virtual resources in a cloud environment. These services provide a tenant application programming interface (API) that supports operations for manipulating IaaS constructs, such as virtual machines (VMs) and logical networks.
A hybrid cloud system aggregates the resource capability from both private and public clouds. A private cloud can include one or more customer data centers (referred to herein as “on-premise data centers”). The public cloud can include a multi-tenant cloud architecture providing IaaS cloud services. Typically, the customer data centers are connected to the cloud data centers through a wide area network (WAN) comprising multiple service provider backbone networks. As such, there can be multiple communication paths between customer data centers and cloud data centers. Given the many communication paths, it is desirable to optimize connectivity between customer data centers and cloud data centers in a hybrid cloud system.